Division
thumb|The Division selection screen Divisions are mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles X. They are known as Unions in the Japanese version. There are eight different divisions within BLADE, each with their own objectives and support effects. Mission details can change based on Cross's choice of division, or the Division's membership of a party member. Cross is allowed to freely switch her/his affiliation, for a fee, while it is fixed for the other characters. The choice of division affects the rate by which Division Points are earned, which in turn adds points to increasing BLADE Level. It is also possible to receive Division Support from scouted BLADEs, being in the same region as other players of a division, or from requesting the support from a player NPC, which grants temporary bonuses in combat. Divisions * Curators: They pioneer and survey Mira's various locations, and collect materials. Their division support increases critical hit rate (Critical Master). Division Points are boosted through obtaining collectibles and defeating Tyrants. * Harriers: Their goal is to defeat dangerous monsters. Their division support experiences a boost in damage dealt by melee arts (Melee Master). Division Points are boosted through defeating enemies, especially Tyrants. * Interceptors: They are in charge of creature subjugation. They are also bodyguards for the survey teams and rescue New Los Angeles citizens. Unlike the Harriers, which make preemptive strikes, the Interceptors are described as "More of a defense". Their division support experiences a boost in damage dealt by ranged arts (Ranged Master). Division Points are boosted through defeating enemies and completing missions. * Mediators: They aim to resolve problems between citizens of New Los Angeles. Their division support can restore Tension Points (TP Support). Division Points are boosted through completing missions and training scouted BLADEs. * Outfitters: They support the development of the Arms Manufacturers, developers of weapons for both Skells and infantry. Their division support receives boosts in commercial points (R&D Support), which go towards Skell and weapon development. Division Points are boosted through leveling up Arms Manufacturers and earning R&D points. * Pathfinders: They are pioneers and trailblazers in charge of establishing Data Probes to expand the FrontierNav. Their division support experiences HP recovery (HP Support). Division Points are boosted through planting Data Probes and discovering locations. * Prospectors: They aim to maintain peoples' livelihoods by exploring Mira and securing resources. Their main duty is collecting minerals. Their division support takes less damage from enemy attacks (Defense Support). Division Points are boosted through mining Miranium and discovering locations. * Reclaimers: They search for and recover parts of the White Whale and Lifehold scattered about Mira, and recover lost items from the battlefield. Their division support makes the party more likely to receive items from enemy drops (Drop Sensor). Division Points are boosted through retrieving White Whale wreckage and planting data probes. Affiliations Main Characters * Cross — the customizable character and can select a Division to join * Doug — a Harrier * Elma — a BLADE captain and the team leader of the Reclaimers * Gwin — an Interceptor * Irina — an Interceptor * Lao — the team leader of the Pathfinders Division * Lin — a Skell expert engineer within the Outfitters Division Recruitable Characters * Phog — a Prospector * Frye — an Interceptor * Hope — a Mediator * Murderess — a Curator * Mia — a Curator * Celica — a Prospector DLC Recruitable Characters * Alexa — an Outfitter * Bozé — a Harrier * H.B. — a Pathfinder * Yelv — a Reclaimer es:División Category:XCX Mechanics Category:Divisions